


For The Taking

by anatomical_heart



Series: Haptics [2]
Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: BDSM Vibes, Biting, Blowjobs, Bruises, Choking, Lovett Will Ferret Out Your Secrets, M/M, Moments of Slight Asphyxiation, The D.C. Years, alcohol mention, divorce mention, sex tears, top dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatomical_heart/pseuds/anatomical_heart
Summary: It’s been almost 3 weeks since he and Dan hooked up for the first time, and Tommy feels fucking incredible.





	For The Taking

**Author's Note:**

> A POV shift and a continuation because I really do love these two together.

That night at the bar, Tommy hadn't been looking to hook-up or even socialize too much beyond a beer or two. A couple folks he was friendly with at D.O.D. had convinced him to go out to some hole in the wall he'd never been to or heard of on a Friday night. But the drinks were cheap and the music was okay and he was having a good enough time, so he didn’t complain. But after an hour or so, Brian and Alex left together, so it was just Tommy and his Sam Adams for what he guessed was maybe another fifteen minutes, max.

And _then._

The hand on his hip was unexpected; the voice in his ear made him fucking shiver. When he turned and actually saw _Dan_ standing there behind him, he was shocked. He’d never seriously entertained the thought that Dan was into guys. And he wondered, for a shameful moment, if _that_ was the impetus for his split with Sarah. Then, he promptly kicked himself because that wasn’t any of his business. And even if it were, he had no right to speculate what was going on when Dan had said everything was okay between the two of them; he needed to not be a creepy fucking asshole. 

But before Tommy could fully piece together what was going on, Dan full-on bolted, leaving him alone, confused, and wanting answers. And every time Tommy tried to approach him about it, Dan was conveniently on his way into a briefing or in a closed-door phone meeting or some other kind of bullshit that could’ve _totally_ been legit, but could’ve also just been said bullshit and little else. And even though it might’ve been the prudent thing, or, fuck, even just the _polite_ thing to drop it, let it go, and move on… Tommy was actually starting to lose sleep over it. Did Dan like men? Did Dan think Tommy liked men? Did Dan really think Tommy was hot? Did Dan want to fuck Tommy? It was an endless spiral of questions swirling around in his head at night. Once, he even let himself try to recreate the moment behind closed eyes, let himself try to follow those thoughts to their natural conclusions, palming himself to hardness. And even though he bit down on the neck of his t-shirt to keep himself quiet as he came, he realized he'd never get the answers to any of his questions unless he actually fucking _talked_ to Dan. 

So the next day, he pulled a few strings and found out where Dan was staying. It involved a bit of light snooping and some low-level bribery, sue him—he figured if Dan was going to have a problem with Tommy showing up on his doorstep, he could take it up with Tommy. But when Dan actually fucking opened the door in his boxers, Tommy knew there was no going back. There was no denying what had happened, even as he saw the Communications Director inside Dan’s brain scrambling to fix it. _Deny everything,_ written clear as day all over his face. But when Tommy followed Dan to the bedroom, and he let the words he'd been wanting to say fall out of his mouth and into Dan’s hands for the taking, he felt things shift between them. And when Dan dropped his jeans, and said, _C’mere,_ as though he’d been waiting to do it, Tommy knew it was the start of them.

***

It’s been almost 3 weeks since he and Dan hooked up for the first time, and Tommy feels fucking incredible. He’s fairly certain he's never had this much sex in his life, but he thinks it's something he could get used to. Dan is so fucking hot, he can hardly stand it. Like, before that night in the bar, he was attracted to Dan, sure: He has a tall, broad body that makes Tommy's chest go tight and Dan is just so... self-confident. Not in an egotistical way, like a lot of the guys in D.C. are, but... he's unselfconscious. Totally not trying to be anything other than professional, fiercely loyal, and good at his job. But he's also sharp and _funny_... he's just a genuinely likable guy, despite being known around the White House for having bit of a temper. He doesn't seem to be aware of the effect he can have on people. Or maybe he just chooses not to see it, not having the time or the inclination to go looking—Tommy's not too sure.

But that night at the bar? When he just came up behind Tommy and murmured that line into his ear that sounded filthy and full of promise? Apparently without knowing it was Tommy at all and was just trying to pick somebody up? _Fuck._ What a move.

Tommy's been hooked ever since.

The soreness that has seeped into his limbs from being thrown around and roughed up a little is something he’s not really experienced before, but he finds it’s a welcome reminder of their time together. Like when he’s getting ready in the morning and notices a thumb-shaped bruise at the base of his throat, right where the half-windsor knot of his tie will sit, he’ll suddenly start grinning at his reflection, watching as heat and color stain his cheeks. 

After that first weekend together, Tommy starts sleeping better. Eating better. Just generally doing better. It does not go unnoticed.

He's on his way into the office a little later than usual, but earlier than he needs to be, coffee in hand as he stands on the corner of 14th and New York waiting for the light to change, when he hears it.

“So, who is she?” It's impatient. Kind of disgruntled. Entitled.

He smirks. “Morning, Lovett.”

“Don’t give me that empty pleasantries crap, Vietor, answer the question.”

Tommy looks down at Lovett, who appears a little worse for the wear—a bit more disheveled than usual, glaring up at him. “Rough night?” 

Lovett’s expression just screams, _The Audacity._ “You have some nerve looking even halfway awake and decent when I know for a fact you didn’t come home until 1:00 AM.”

“‘Cause that’s not creepy at all,” Tommy chuckles, stepping into the crosswalk as soon as he’s given the go-ahead.

“Hey—” Lovett yells after him, “I’m a good fucking roommate!” Then adds, almost as an afterthought, “And I care about your well-being!”

“Lying doesn’t become you, Lovett,” Tommy says, indulgently.

“Fuck you,” Lovett says, catching up and reaching out to snatch the coffee out of Tommy’s hand; Tommy takes this petty theft mostly in stride. 

“So,” Lovett prompts after he’s taken a large gulp of coffee. “Who _is_ she?”

Tommy plays coy. “Who’s who?”

“You’re such a child. Don’t be obtuse.”

Tommy doesn’t reply, trying not to laugh.

“Your new girlfriend,” Lovett explains, exasperated. “What’s her name? Krista?”

Tommy tilts his head to the side, confused, the corners of his mouth pulled down in amusement. “That’s oddly specific. Do you know a Krista?”

“Thomas,” Lovett finally says, sounding halfway toward being normal. Edging toward pleasant. “As your closest, most trusted personal adviser—”

“Nope.”

Lovett tries again, “As your best and dearest friend—”

“Uh...”

“As the person who shares half of the rent in an overpriced apartment in this godforsaken city—”

“There we go.” 

“I want you to feel free to express yourself and be open—”

“With information about who I may or may not be dating or sleeping with?”

“Exactly. I’m so glad we see it the same way.”

They arrive at security check-in after Lovett makes this declaration; they flash their clearance and get waved through. “Y’know, Lovett, it makes me so happy to know I can go to you with something like that,” Tommy says primly, pulling out his personal phone.

Lovett grins into another sip of coffee.

“And if something like that is ever something I want to discuss with you, you’ll be the first to know, okay? Have a good day,” and he deliberately goes in the opposite direction, ostensibly to get a new coffee, but really just so he can shut Lovett down, even if only for a moment.

“You WASP bastard,” Lovett replies. Then yells after him, “I care about your feelings!” 

When he’s sure Lovett isn’t following him just to harass him on principle, Tommy texts Dan. _Lovett’s desperate to know the identity of the new girlfriend he’s convinced I have._

Dan replies back quickly. _Naturally. He needs a hobby._

Tommy grins down at his phone and gives his hellos to the staff he sees and passes by as he grabs a cup of coffee. _He also needs to get laid._ He starts making his way back toward his office and adds. _I’m torn on whether to give him fake intel or just let him squirm._

 _Let him squirm,_ Dan replies almost instantly. _It’ll be good for him._

Tommy lets out an amused puff of air. _Is that out of spite or out of hope for his personal growth?_

_Why can’t it be both?_

_Touché._

He turns the lights on and settles in at his desk. _Still on for 9:00 tonight?_

_Absolutely._

Licking his lips, Tommy turns away from the door. _How do you want me?_

There’s a pause in their back and forth and Tommy bites the inside of his cheek, feeling a tightening low in his belly—the anticipation of lust.

Then, _On your knees._

Tommy licks his lips. _What else?_

_Wouldn’t you like to know?_

***

He’s running late. Fucking Metro. Stopped on the tracks for forty fucking minutes. He'd tried to text Dan to let him know, but the message kept bouncing back. And when it finally did go through, he'd gotten no response. So when Tommy actually gets to Dan’s apartment, it’s almost 10:15.

He lets himself in and hears some kind of sports analysis in the air coming from the living room. He toes off his shoes, hangs up his coat, sets his bag down, and sees Dan sleeping on the couch.

A soft grin comes over Tommy’s face and he watches him for a moment. Head tipped back, lips slightly parted. Surrounded by paperwork. Legal pad in one hand, pen in the other. Both cell phones next to his knee. A half-empty bottle of beer on the coffee table. Dressed in boxers and a white t-shirt. 

Tommy feels loath to disturb the image—Dan’s been running himself into the ground all week—but he thinks of their text conversation earlier that morning after Lovett’s attempts to ferret out information about Tommy’s sex life. Dan’s controlled, teasing message of _Wouldn’t you like to know?_ was replaced shortly after lunch with, _Knowing I’m going to fuck that mouth of yours tonight is the only thing that’s binding me to my sanity right now, Jesus Christ._

So he knows Dan would want to be awake when Tommy finally arrived for the night. And after Tommy's own day, he feels like he needs some attention. Especially after making the mistake of checking his messages while in a meeting with the Secretary of Defense and he had to try and _sit there_ and listen to whatever it was Gates was saying while imagining Dan feeding him his cock, inch by fucking inch. 

And if Tommy can just say? He fucking loves seeing Dan come apart at the seams. When he’s had a hard day and he’s desperate and demanding and uses Tommy’s body for his own pleasure.

_God._

Like that first night, when Dan fucked Tommy’s throat so raw he could hardly talk the next day.

Tommy was already on his knees, but Dan grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and shoved him against the bed so he could thrust all the way in to the back of Tommy's throat, making him gag. Choke. Draw in unsteady breath through his nose he wasn’t sure could keep him in service for very long. Where all he could taste, touch, smell, see… was Dan.

Tommy had finger-shaped bruises along the back of his neck the next day and could feel Dan every time he swallowed for almost a full week. (It might’ve been less if Dan had let up on him, given Tommy a break, allowed him recover a bit from that first time. But he didn’t, and Tommy _loved_ it. Loved how much Dan couldn’t get enough of him.)

Dan comes awake as soon as Tommy turns off SportsCenter, head rising up off the back of the couch and breathing deeply. Tommy smiles as Dan blinks up at him and says, “Hey. Time’sit?”

Tommy sets the remote down. “Quarter after 10:00.”

A soft hum rises in the back of Dan’s throat as he sets his pen and legal pad to the side, and runs a hand over his eyes.

Tommy gathers up everything belonging to the job and sets it all on the coffee table. Once it's all safely out of the way, he climbs onto the couch and settles himself on Dan’s lap, straddling him; Dan pulls his hand away from his face, revealing a small smirk.

Tommy’s hands come up to frame Dan's face as he leans in for a kiss. Kissing still feels new, exciting, and a little unsure—it's something they haven’t done too much of, yet. 

Dan’s mind-body connection is still reforming, but large, warm hands come up to cup Tommy’s ass and roll their hips together.

Tommy moans into Dan’s mouth, a thrill going through him as he feels Dan starting to get hard against his thigh; Tommy’s been mostly-there since entering Dan's building. He slips a hand between them and under Dan’s waistband to wrap around his dick, hoping to coax it to full and weeping quickly. 

Dan grunts softly, pulling away from the kiss to nip along Tommy’s jaw and throat as his hands slide beneath Tommy’s flimsy t-shirt to smooth up and across his back.

Tommy’s head tips back to allow Dan better access to his neck because the small hints of teeth aren’t satisfying at all. He can still feel the places that had bruised and gone sore after the last time they did this together and Tommy needs _more_ of that. _Now._ So, dizzy and begging, Tommy chokes out, “Bite me.” 

Dan doesn’t miss a beat, licking a trail up near his jugular vein before sucking the skin between his teeth sharply. Tommy gasps and his hips jerk against Dan’s at the sudden bright point of pain; his fingers dig into the back of Dan’s neck, urging him on. But Dan's pulling away far too soon to run the flat of his tongue over the bright red mark. Agitating it. Tommy shivers in delight, feeling the way it sings in the aftermath, exposed to the cool air of the world. Dan takes a moment to admire his work briefly before sliding a hand out from under Tommy’s shirt to reach up to press into it with his thumb. Tommy feels his limbs go warm and heavy as the pain starts to impact his ability to take air into his lungs; all he can see is stars.

“I thought I told you I wanted you on your knees,” Dan murmurs, low, trailing his thumb lower to rub a bit against Tommy’s trachea. Teasing him.

Fuck. That _voice._ Running along the edge of too-much. It drives Tommy fucking crazy. 

Tommy meets Dan’s heated gaze and slides down between his knees and onto the floor—slowly, obediently—scraping his nails gently down Dan's thighs as he goes. “Like this?”

“Mm," Dan agrees wordlessly, reaching down to pull his cock out of his shorts. Tommy feels his mouth start to water at the sight even as Dan threads his fingers into Tommy’s hair and brings his face right up close with it, nudging the head of it against Tommy’s lips. “Open your mouth.”

The smear of precome across his bottom lip gets Tommy so hot his lips part automatically. He swipes his tongue along his mouth, gathering up the taste of him, and Dan hisses as the brief contact, which gives Tommy an idea. Before Tommy can think how Dan might react, he’s hitching Dan’s legs up and over his shoulders, so his chest is pressed in tight against the couch and his head is trapped between Dan’s thighs. Tommy relishes the look on Dan’s face as he takes him into his mouth. 

A groan pierces the air above him and one of Dan’s hands settles on the back of Tommy’s head, pushing him down further on his dick, insistent. Impatient. And Tommy feels a rash of pride, even as his eyes start to sting and it gets a little harder to breathe, because he knows Dan’s been waiting _all day_ for this moment. Where he could lose himself in the wet, hot heat of Tommy’s mouth. And Tommy’s been waiting just as eagerly. He closes his eyes and opens his jaw wider and takes a deep breath in through his nose as he swallows another inch.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Dan growls, the words pulled from between his teeth, “Yeah. Take it all.”

Tommy coughs as Dan pulls him forward again, the head of his cock knocking against the back of his throat. He splutters and gags, tears matting his eyelashes and making his sight go fuzzy; his hands flex helplessly at his sides.

Tommy's back arches as Dan yanks on his hair to pull his head back, his cock almost sliding completely out of his mouth. Tommy flicks his tongue along the underside of it and Dan sucks air through his teeth. " _Shit._ "

Dan's heels dig into Tommy's back, trying to pull Tommy as close as he can; Tommy can hear the rush of blood and the drumbeat of his pulse in his ears as Dan's legs tighten around him and he starts to choke. Spit and precome leak out and down Tommy's chin as Dan pulls him completely off so he can get some oxygen to the brain; Tommy’s grateful for the break as dark spots cloud his vision. 

Tommy's floating in that beautiful, wordless space Dan can get him into where all that matters is sensation. His head is spinning. Buzzing. His breathing is shallow and ragged. The skin around his slick mouth feels irritated and hot, stretched so wide to accommodate Dan entirely.

He looks up at Dan with unfocused eyes and his intense stare is on him. Can see inside of him, Tommy's pretty sure. He trembles in anticipation; his entire body feels like it's on fire.

Dan reaches out and grabs hold of his jaw so Tommy doesn't misunderstand him. "You're not done yet," he says, pulling him back down onto his cock. "Gonna take all of it."

Tommy groans around Dan, so fucking turned on, swallowing as much of him as he possibly can, nose brushing against his curls. Soon, Tommy finds the rhythm he thinks Dan's looking for, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks the way he knows Dan likes. But that doesn't last long: Dan soon adjusts his position and starts fucking Tommy's mouth shamelessly. Racing toward the inevitable. Tommy tries to hang on, but Dan's but he doesn't have much room or opportunity to breathe at all. Between the deep thrusts and the unrelenting pace, Tommy wonders if he might very well black out tonight. Or be suffocated by Dan's meaty thighs. All he can do is hang on and take it. Take it _all,_ just like Dan said. And he does. He takes it with both hands, like a starving man. Because things like _need_ and _want_ and the difference between the two feel blurred and vague here. Tommy can feel Dan everywhere. In his bones. In the capillaries that burst and bruise the skin. In his muscles and blood. And it's everything.

Without warning, Dan's movements become jerky and erratic, and Tommy feels the cool rush of fresh air making him new again as he's once again pulled off of Dan's cock with a slick _pop_ and he moans when he feels the sticky ropes of Dan's come paint his face, mingling with the tears rolling down his cheeks. When Dan is spent, Tommy lets out a shuddering sigh, raspy and wet, knees screaming at him. He doesn't want to move from this spot, held in place by Dan in the aftershocks; his shaking hands come up to curl around Dan's wrists.

Dan pulls Tommy closer and kisses his raw mouth, not shying away from the taste of himself clinging to Tommy's lips. When he pulls away, Dan gathers some of his come striped across Tommy's cheek onto two fingers and offers it to him; Tommy sucks Dan's fingers into his mouth with a whimper. 

After a moment, Dan reaches down to pull Tommy up off the floor. He goes willingly, mind blank, and feels Dan tug his shirt over his head. He closes his eyes as Dan gently wipes the rest of his come off of his face, and isn't sure he can open them again once Dan settles them both on the couch.

Tommy tucks his face into the crook of Dan's neck, limp and sated. Dan smooths his hands down Tommy's back, sure and tender. Soothing. They don't speak for a long time. Words fail Tommy, in these moments. But Dan seems to understand that, and never makes him feel like that's a failing.

Before long, Tommy slips into the place between waking and dreaming, feeling safe and warm against Dan's chest.


End file.
